The Weapon the Dark Lord has Not
by Persephone-Butterfly
Summary: Harry knows what he must do, but where will his so called advantage over the Dark Lord come into play? Ron searches for his role. Relationships evolve. Loyalties are questioned. Innocence is claimed. Secrets are revealed. An alternate Years 6 and 7.
1. The Skies

Hello! This is the first chapter of "The Weapon the Dark Lord Has Not" called "The Skies." I truly hope you enjoy this chapter; it is the longest so far because it introduces you to the main characters. Review!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_How does it feel, Potter? I made a complete fool out of you and now your dear godfather is dead. Your stupidity caused those around you pain and death. I used you, and although my plan indeed failed, I did not leave you unscathed. Dumbledore is the reason you're alive. You can't handle me. You won't win. Surrender, and you can serve me better than anyone else. You won't be alone. There are those closest to you that have been mine before and will be again._

* * *

In a foggy, sleepy suburb of Surrey, the boy named Harry Potter kneeled sick over a bucket by his bed. His aunt, uncle, and cousin sound asleep, Harry had suffered another nighttime encounter with Voldemort. He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and walked over to the bathroom to pour out the contents of his bucket and wash his mouth. Looking back at him from the mirror over the sink was a pale, thin fifteen year-old whose bright green eyes had seen too much. _How am I going to do this? _A voice inside Harry was filled with doubt. Just a month ago, he learned that it was he who would have to kill Lord Voldemort or die himself. The only hope he had was "the power the Dark Lord has not." _Love? Is that enough? _

* * *

Far away, in the outskirts of the town of Ottery St. Catchpole, Ron Weasley sat on the Burrow's roof staring at orange clouds, shaking with anger from the row he had with his brother, Percy. Ron was the youngest of the Weasley boys, and he had always had to accept hand-me-downs, remain silent, and wait when any one of his siblings needed his parents' attention first. He was the sixth of seven, and he had tried to knock some sense into the third. The truth was that even though Ron could sometimes murder Percy, he still was his brother. Percy knew after what happened in the Department of Mysteries that Harry had been right about Voldemort's return all along, so why had he not returned home? Ron even decided to not harass Percy about the letter he sent to Hogwarts telling him to forget Harry. 

Ron was tired of seeing his mother, Molly, cry alone at night in the kitchen. He felt like his family was breaking apart. Ginny spent most of her days helping her mother like an angel and running out at night (_it's none of your goddamn business, Ron, go tell mum since you don't have a life and I do_). Fred and George were immersed in the business of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes at Diagon Alley, and usually were seen saying good-bye in the morning. Bill was working long hours in Gringotts and Charlie was away in Romania, too busy from recruiting foreign wizards for the Order to even write a letter. Arthur, Ron's dad, was doubly loaded with Ministry work, and Cornelius Fudge kept taking his time to schmooze up to him. No one wanted to talk about Percy, or to each other. A week into the summer holiday, Ron felt it was time he got a job.

* * *

In West London, sitting on the bench of her bedroom window, Hermione Granger wrote, stone faced, in her diary. This small book knew her more than she probably knew herself. Gerald Granger's laughter resounded through their large apartment, along with the laughter of his wife, Kimberly, and the shattering of another living room lamp. Hermione's parents were the best and most benevolent dentists in West London, serving people of every walk of life, even if they couldn't pay. They were very responsible, especially with their daughter; everything she needed they would work to provide, accepting her as a witch even if they didn't understand, and supporting her education at Hogwarts. However, it was Saturday night, and from all their hard work and sacrifice, they deserved a night to allow themselves to be enraptured by the reverie caused by the bottle and the smoldering ashes that lay on their coffee table. As Hermione sat by her window looking at the rain fall, smelling the sweet aroma rising from the living room window downstairs, she thought that it was too late for anyone to laugh that hard. 

Hermione thought of her past year as she closed her diary. She could have died in the Department of Mysteries. Ron and Harry could have too. They had been through so much together before. A stream of guilt and sadness flowed through her body. Ron and Harry knew very little about Hermione; her parents knew very little about them. Two worlds, completely separate from each other, she lived in both. Every summer, she traveled to foreign countries with Gerald and Kimberly, displayed as a trophy to their business partners, protected, killed for and used to endear customers to her parents. She had had enough of the concrete that surrounded her, cold and unyielding, and she was tired of the feeling she had every time she passed apartment 726. Two doors from her own apartment, this one had been empty since she could remember, and a cold draft blew from the bottom of the door. Hermione never could explain the anxiety she felt every time she passed by.

* * *

Two pale, thin feet dangled from the railing of a balcony outside a majestic bedroom draped with silk tapestries in vibrant colors of red, blue, and green embroidered with gold. The rest of the Wiltshire mansion was an abyss of blue, white, ivory, and pale green. Draco Malfoy's room stood out like Rudolph's nose. Two cold, blue-gray eyes gleamed in the moonlight, staring distant. His mother, Narcissa was sound asleep; Lucius' usual symphony of snores were absent. Draco thought of it before, jumping. Things would be so much easier for his parents if he weren't around. He wouldn't have to live through being appraised by Voldemort every time he was forced to break bread with him. Draco was an artist. He decorated his own room and was slowly painting a mural in it; no one in the house could understand what it meant. He had a beautiful voice, to boot. He also happened to be one of the best students in his Hogwarts House, Slytherin. Indeed he was the pride of his parents, and they displayed him to all of their friends. Voldemort wanted him in his league; he obsessed over Draco, and tried relentlessly to persuade him. 

Draco didn't know _what_ he wanted. In fact, he couldn't even tell who his real friends were anymore. His friends, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Zabini, and Parkinson, shared a feeling of uncertainty about Draco. They sometimes spontaneously asked him where he stood on the subject of Mudbloods as if they weren't sure he loathed the miscreants. He had snuck out into the Muggle world and found things that he really liked however, like sneakers (very comfortable), and walkmans (Muggle music was great, and the headphones blocked out anything annoying with music). He felt extreme guilt because of this, plus confusion over what was right. Sometimes he felt as if though Muggles were not so bad, and they didn't deserved to be harmed. Sometimes, it was not so fun for him to humiliate those who were not pure-blood and rich like him.

As the thin, pale feet stepped back into the balcony, cold, blue-gray eyes met round, green eyes.

Draco fell into the balcony with shock. "W-Whyy-do-you-always _do_ that?"

"I am sorry sir. I is wanting to see how my Dragon is doing, if he needs anything or is feeling sad."

"I'm ok, how are you?"

"Don't change the subject! It's too late for my Dragon to be awake"

"You don't get off my back!"

"And I _won't _because I know my Dragon and what he really feels inside. I've known from the day you were born you were not like your father, scared, and that means that you will take a great risk someday to follow you heart; beware the bad man with red eyes!"

* * *

The fights at Number Four, Privet Drive were getting worse by the day. Door slamming was constant, and there was at least one scuffle in the backyard daily between Dudley and Harry. Harry was getting a lot better at fighting, mostly because he was afraid he would soon die from Dudley's massive blows. Even Vernon Dursley began to notice the viciousness of his son and quietly scolded him when he thought Harry wasn't looking. Petunia Dursley blamed Harry for provoking him, but now made Dudley share house chores with him, mostly to stop him from complaining to his friends. But Harry had not finished repaying Dudley for all his cuts and bruises. 

It was a bright, sunny day when Harry had to clean the Dursleys' tiny attic. After an hour of scrubbing, Harry crawled toward a small, old chest that he found hidden in a corner behind every other box. He opened it and saw a photo album. In the album he saw pictures of his eight year-old mother, Lily Evans, smiling, with her older sister, ten year-old Petunia. Lily's auburn hair contrasted with Petunia's dark brown. Harry could not believe his eyes. Here were two sisters that he had never met before--hugging each other and having fun together. Harry's aunt, as far as he could remember, had always had very nasty things to say about his mother. But in these photographs, they looked as though they truly loved each other. Harry thought that soon the time would come when he would confront his aunt and uncle directly on what the issue was with his parents, and they would have to answer his questions on good terms or bad.

"HARRY POTTER! How-w-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dark brown hair and bony hands peeked through the attic door.

Harry suddenly felt the time had come, whether anyone was ready or not.

"WHAT are you doing? I ask you to do the simple task of cleaning and you look through things that don't belong to you. Get out. GET OUT! Petunia Dursley climbed the attic ladder, shaking with fury, although a hint of panic seemed to emerge in her eyes.

"No." Harry wanted answers.

"Don't you-" Petunia entered the attic and Harry passed her, blocking the exit.

"Give me attitude, boy! Yeah, yeah. I'm sick of hearing that. Can you tell me what the meaning of this is? How thick can you be? Sending me to clean up here and not expecting me to find these pictures."

"Where in the hell do you get off calling me-" Petunia was changing colors.

"Thick. You've never been truthful with me about my parents-all these years-and you didn't think I was going to find out. You know more about MAGIC than you let on, and you probably knew I was a WIZARD and that one day I would go to HOGWARTS. You never told me. You lied to me."

H-Harry, you don't understand- She was shaken by the forbidden words.

"I don't? Then enlighten me. What was so awful about my parents, because the only thing I know is that you are a liar. So who's decent, Petunia?" Harry let his emotions roll.

"I tried to raise you and protect you-"

"Liar."

"I didn't treat you as well as my son, but you were disciplined and safe all the same."

"Safe from what? Hunger and daily beatings from your criminal of a son?"

"DON'T YOU-"

"Dudley! You should go out and really see what he's doing on the street! Tea my arse!"

"I think I will go see!" Petunia tried to leave, but Harry didn't budge from the door.

"Ok good. Now back to my parents. What was wrong with my mother, what did she ever do to you?"

"Harry-"

"And my father. Did you even _know_ him?"

"She was selfish, selfish! She never cared about me or our parents. She was nothing but trouble, and they _adored_ her. Then she met James, that arrogant git. They looked for trouble, wherever they went. They asked for death. I was stuck with you. My mum and dad died from the sadness of her death. They didn't care that I was there for them. They couldn't stop crying and they got sick. I was never good enough!" Petunia's eyes began to water, and she became pale and shaky.

Harry knew better than to argue about the arrogant part, he had seen his father in Snape's Pensieve, but he still had no sympathy for his aunt. He could argue that his parents were dealing with things she couldn't understand, but he realized it was useless to fight.

"That's all very interesting, but you still didn't answer my question. Don't bother, I can see that the problem here is really only yours and that's jealousy. I'm sorry but I can't help you there. I don't understand what happened between you and my mother, and I see that you will never truly tell me. There was a time when you both loved each other. I'm sorry my existence has been such a burden for you. I've never meant to hurt you but you will never see that, and I will never understand why you hate me. I appreciate that you have me here; Dumbledore says that it is for my safety. When this whole war is over, I will go far away where I won't bother you anymore."

Harry walked down the attic stairs leaving a slack-jawed, pale, watery-eyed, Petunia Dursley.

* * *

It was only a week at the Dursleys', and Harry had half a mind to grab his still-packed trunk and leave without apology. He laid his wet, shampoo-smelling head on his pillow at nine, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom when Hedwig flew into the bedroom, landed on his chest, and started to peck at his face. 

"Ok, OK! Whaddya want, girl? What's wrong?"

Two more owls flew into the room: Errol and Pigwidgeon. They all carried letters. Harry opened the letters Hedwig carried first.

_Hey Harry!_

_I just wanted to check up on you and know if everything's alright. I just finished our Potions research for the summer. Ron says I'm sick but I like to get things out of the way unlike some people. I did it on the Living Death infusion of Wormwood and Asphodel and the mythology based on it. Have you thought about what you're going to do? I'll definitely help; I know the Muggles won't let you do anything and you can't really go anywhere. Harry, I know that things are difficult right now and that your aunt and uncle are unbearable, but please believe that we will see each other really soon and that for now you have to stay put for your safety. Please remember we're here for you too. My parents have to make a quick run to Hong Kong but I should be back in about two weeks. Ron still hasn't been able to talk sense into Percy; he's really upset about it. We're all really worried about him. I know he's been a stupid git, but he's still Ron's brother. Harry, please try to empty your mind at night before you sleep and prepare yourself for Occlumency. Dumbledore wants to teach you as soon as possible in order to prevent Voldemort from hurting you anymore. Please stay in touch. Hedwig's brilliant. She stalks me. You can't see her until she's right next to you, which means that she's learned how to not be seen. I'll write you when I return. _

_Love From_

_Hermione_

Harry raised an eyebrow and set down Hermione's letter on his night table. He picked up the next letter, which was very familiar because it had the Hogwarts crest on it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are well. As your friends may have told you already and as I have also told you I will be teaching you Occlumency very soon before the start of term. The date is still tentative, but please prepare for the coming lessons. It is imperative that you empty your mind before you sleep each night Harry. Try your best every time and you will see improvement. The past is done, keep only the lessons; do not go back to it. Remember that worrying about the future will not prevent it or improve it. Remain in the present, it does you the most good. _

_Harry, I learned a hard lesson last year about keeping the truth from you. It did you more harm than good. I am most aggrieved by this and will do what I can to make it up to you. However, I must address that I know that you have kept secrets from me, about your scar hurting, and your dreams. Harry, these are real experiences and there is no reason to feel you should ignore them. You need to tell me as soon as possible. None of us in the Order, your friends, and your professors can help you unless you reach out to us. We all care very deeply about you, especially Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. Do not let anger or sorrow separate you from them. _

_Harry, I will soon write telling you who will take you to Order Headquarters and when. Hedwig has learned to fly with stealth. Be positive and write me if you have concerns. We will soon meet._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry placed Dumbledore's letter on the night table and took the last letter from Hedwig. The untidy scrawl on the envelope told him instantly who wrote it.

_How are you, Harry?_

_I saw Hedwig and she was pecking me to write you a letter. Smart bird, we got. I've been in a right state and I know you've been, with what's been happening lately. I'm a hot mess, trying to talk to the giants, they don't want to hear me. I know it's hard living with your aunt and uncle, but you'll be out soon, you can be sure of that. Take care and keep in touch with Ron and Hermione, they've always been there for you._

_See you soon,_

_Hagrid_

Harry smiled as he put down Hagrid's letter. Hagrid was always brief but said volumes in few words. Errol and Pig's letters were the rest to be read. There were far too many Weasleys for one owl.

_Dear Harry,_

_I truly hope all is well with your aunt and uncle and that you are treated at least fairly well. Here at the Burrow we are all very busy with work as Ron may tell you. All of our sons are busy working for the Order in some way or another, even Fred and George. Ginny been so helpful here at home and we are all thinking of you. Please do not hesitate in letting us know if you need anything. Included are some treats for you I know you like. _

Harry reached for the package and found four mince pies and a chocolate cake. He smiled and thanked Molly mentally for being a life-saver.

_Harry, I hope you are well. Molly and I are always checking up on you. Remember, Mrs. Figg is there. Don't hesitate to let us know if anything's wrong at all. We will meet very soon. It is important that you try to clear your mind as best you can every night before you go to sleep. I am more busy than ever here at the Ministry, but I think Fudge is beginning to accept certain inalienable truths even if he doesn't like it. We're all very well here at home._

_Take Care,_

_Molly and Arthur_

Harry always felt loved by Molly and Arthur. They considered him one of their sons.

_**Hey Mate!**_

_**Haya doin'? We're alright. Business is great and we've just finished perfecting the nosebleed nougats. We were wondering if you wanted to try them on your cousin. Those Ton-Tongue Toffees are a hit with customers. Ron comes in and helps three times a week. We haven't heard from Percy, the stupid git. Ginny's hiding something and we're going to figure it out. You're out of the house real soon, so be happy.**_

_**We heard that Professor Flitwick kept a piece of our swamp; we're deeply touched. We feel so much better now that we're finally free to be ourselves. We would have given anything to be there when Peeves chased Umbridge out of Hogwarts with McGonagall's walking stick. But you stay put. It looks weird coming from us but we have to be all mature and responsible sometimes. Don't let the Dursleys get you down. Write if you need anything, especially advice.**_

_**Keep up the mischief, don't get caught**_

_**Fred and George**_

It just hit Harry how many letters he received. All these people were attending to his well-being. He felt shame at feeling so sorry for himself the past few days.

_Harry,_

_How are you coping lately? I know things are very difficult and that no one can truly understand what you are going through with the responsibility you have on your shoulders and the pain of losing Sirius. The only thing I can say is that I know you will heal with time because I know you're incredibly strong and that you will not be alone in this process. Now Harry, I know your relatives are ridiculous, but please don't run out. You're going to be with us unbelievably soon. And please try as much as you can to empty your mind every night before you go to sleep. We're all ok here. Hermione's away in China and Ron's miserable. I'm sorry, but he's so obvious, don't you agree? In other news, we've still to hear from Percy. I don't care; he was never there for me, but I'm worried about mum. Ron tried to talk to him. You know, Ron's been there for all of us at some point or other. Anyway, please write if something's up. Don't keep it to yourself._

_Hugs,_

_Ginny_

Harry laughed as he put down Ginny's letter. He had realized that Ron had feelings for Hermione in their fourth year when he kept harassing her about Viktor Krum. Ginny was always very direct when she spoke about things.

_Hey Harry!_

_Hold on! You be out of that house soon enough.. How are you surviving? Guess what, I've been practicing on my agility on the broom and Charlie said he was going to help me when he comes in August. Harry, I know this is not like me, but I decided to talk to my stupid brother Percy. I did it for mum. She hasn't been the same. And I don't see why he's still out, I mean, he knows the truth now, about you. It's strange. When I went to find him (don't tell mum) he just said he was sorry and walked away. I don't hate him, Harry. And now's not a good time for him to be out by himself. _

_If that wasn't enough, mum and dad don't talk to each other the same, Fred and George don't talk about anything not involving their shop, and Ginny's been escaping at night Merlin-knows-where. Hermione's in China. That girl travels everywhere, and she's not even excited. Sometimes I think her mum and dad force her to go. Anyway, hold on and please try to empty your mind before you sleep every night for Occlumency. Dumbledore's going to teach you now, not the greasy git, as you probably now know. Stay sane and remember we're here so write if you need anything, don't keep it shut._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

So far all the people in the pile of letters had told him to clear his mind, and there was still Lupin's.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**How are you these days? We've all been thinking about you. I was at Headquarters the other day, remembering Sirius in the old days while looking at old photos. Harry, I want to let you know I'm here, we all are. Your parents and Sirius were my best friends, and I promised them I would be there for you if anything happened to them. Do not blame yourself for anything that happened. I was scared Sirius might run out too. Please empty your mind before you sleep every night without ceasing. Dumbledore's going to teach you Occlumency and not Snape. Snape would have been an excellent teacher had he been able to forget his differences with James and not take them out on you.**_

_**Write to me if you ever need anything or have a question. I know the Muggles treat you unfairly, but please do not run away as you will be out of the Dursley's house very soon.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

Two things were certain: Harry had to empty his mind every night before he went to bed, and he was leaving Privet Drive very soon. This was the most letters he has ever received in his life in one night. Although he was tired of hearing the same thing umpteen times, Harry didn't feel so alone anymore.

* * *

In Ibiza, Spain, Mariana De Las Casas waited tables for Club Creations. _Just something to hold me up_, she thought as an intoxicated young-at-heart dropped Hypnotik on her. Mariana was sixteen and very fair, with thick, wavy, dark raven hair and piercing, vibrant violet eyes. She never knew her real parents because they had died in a fire. She was cared for by the entire community, but she lived with Angelica Vasquez, an aged woman who cared for her deeply. Mariana was never formally adopted, but Angelica doted on her as if she was her granddaughter. Angelica also kept Mariana's secrets safe, like the fact that Mariana was a witch and studied at Beauxbatons. Mariana had always wanted to go to Hogwarts, but Angelica strictly forbade her. 

"But why, mama?" asked a puzzled Mariana.

"That school is dangerous. I've heard that the Headmaster, el Doombeldoor, is a very dangerous man, and I won't have you hurt."

"But mama you know I can take care of myself. I get the best grades in defense against ze dark arts."

"Don't make fun of Beauxbatons, hija. You have had a great education there."

Mariana groaned inwardly. She suspected that her mama had a hidden reason for keeping her from Hogwarts, because rumors and accusations were made against Madame Maxime all the time and Angelica had no problem with _those_. As she looked up to the afternoon moon on a clear July day, she felt a tingle of guilt and satisfaction knowing that she secretly arranged to transfer to Hogwarts the coming fall, which was easy since Angelica never accompanied her to Beauxbatons. One of the reasons Mariana De Las Casas was deemed extremely clever by her professors was her relentless curiosity.

* * *

Hermione was dumb and useless in China. She made no attempts on Chinese, and stayed in her hotel room for most of her trip. She decided to finish the rest of her summer homework, being interrupted occasionally by commands from Kimberly to dress up and look presentable for guests. She learned how to place her impossible frizz into an elegant updo in five minutes or less, and do makeup in two. Hermione liked her face clean, without the chemical coating of foundation and concealer. She dreamed of being a virgin priestess who lived in the wood, healing the poor and sick, walking barefoot, wearing cotton robes, and bathing in cold water. Hermione wanted to be a girl forever. No womanhood for her. She was only to bee seen and heard, never affected by the touch of hands or strong passions. She had enough of her own. Hermione never understood why she felt this way. Yes, she wanted love, but she didn't want to give too much and get hurt, although it seemed like all she was doing was crying nowadays...

* * *

Ron found a job at a small clothing store in the heart of Ottery St. Catchpole. He needed this to keep his mind distracted for a bit from the confusion at home. He wasn't distressed, he was Ron. He just had to find out what Ginny was up to and how to get Percy home. Anyway, Ron took the job in Chatterly Square because of the fashions it contained. He was just fascinated by the fashion trends of young Muggles. He worked the stockroom, opening boxes, folding shirts and jeans on the shelves, counting supplies. He loved the torn jeans and cotton t-shirts with funny statements like "I'm with stupid" on them. He chuckled inwardly at how fascinated Muggles were with light-up sneakers, because any Wizard could make various things light up on whim… 

In Chatterly Square, Ron became well acquainted with many Muggles of the town. He befriended a co-worker by the name of Taonga Taniwha. She was the one who showed him the ropes in the store, and the first co-worker who joined him for lunch. Taonga and Ron spoke of many things, like Muggle music and movies (Ron did some reading up on the topic so as to not look weird).

* * *

Christian Chelate, an exchange student from Russia was born in Downtown London. He worked for Granger and Granger Orthodontistry in the Southwest Corner. He lived modestly with a tall, pale, dark haired man called Calliope Chelate who obviously adopted him, because they looked nothing alike. Christian loved pizza, poetry, and basketball. He also loved working for Mr. and Mrs. Granger because it meant he got to spend time with their lovely daughter, Hermione. Therefore, he was truly delighted when the Grangers invited him to China with them. 

Hong Kong was amazing. The city was full of everything possible. At night, the lights dazzled tourists. Even the sin was appealing in its sadness. The whores looked happy. Hermione was not so cheery. Christian wondered why because he had never seen such a magnificent city. Then again, Christian appreciated the London underground more than most.

* * *

Notes: This is my first fic so I can do with some guidance in the form of reviews. If you are a writer reading this, please remember how loved you felt when people cared and wrote words of encouragement and advice. Thank you for reading! 


	2. Long Ago and not so Far Away

Disclaimer: All characters, places, objects, and ideas recognizable from the Harry Potterseriesare solely creations propertyof Ms. J.K. Rowling.

Long Ago and not so Far Away...

It was raining heavily over the window that Isadora looked out from. There were no lights on in the apartment. _How could Tom neglect the utility bills?_ Isadora thought as she was due in a few months, and Tom was gone every night. _A baby girl, and Tom is so careless. _Isadora's tear filled honey-brown eyes reflected with the light of the street lamps outside. The rain drops on the window left streaks of shadow on her face.

_Perhaps he leads a double life; there is an obsession he has that pulls him from me. I'm stupid. I should have noticed the coldness of his eyes, the red in his pupils when he's excited. The day we conceived, he was drunk. He couldn't stop himself, and I wanted him so I took a risk. Now I'm pregnant. But he must love me. He's here in the day, but I know nothing about his night job. No, these are my fears. He loves the baby. He just forgot to pay the bill. I love him. Sure, he has a temper, but when he got me pregnant he did the right thing and married me, even if I'm younger. He's never stopped apologizing. I know he never meant to hurt me. I can't be alone…_

The door at the end of the hall was almost falling off the hinges from the slamming.

"Damnit, Izzy! Can you not interrogate me about my life for one second? And this soup's tasteless!" Tom throws the bowl of minestrone soup and it shatters on the kitchen wall.

"For heaven's sake, Tom! I'm not the only one waiting for you! Listen, if you don't want the baby, I'll leave and take care of her myself. I love her, and I love you! Nothing is good enough for you anymore. Didn't we get married? I didn't marry a wall, Tom!"

"You act as if I betray you." Tom voiced in a lazy drawl.

"You may as well, because I need you here, but there something else that's more important."

"SHUT-UP! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Tom lunges at Isadora.

"Nooo, stop!" Tom grabs Isadora by her upper arms, digging his fingers in and bruising her. He glares at her, penetrating her soul with his red-speckled green eyes. He sees fear, and leaves the apartment and a tearing Isadora.

A/N: Please review. It helps and makes this all the better. Thanks to all who have reviewed.


	3. Nagini Soup

**Nagini Soup**

"_Honestly_, Ron!" Hermione had blinked to find herself in Ronald Weasley's room in the Burrow. It was so much better to be here with her best friends than in a foreign country smelling cigar smoke. It was 11p.m. on July Twentieth, and Harry was out of the Dursleys' hell for the summer. Hermione, Ron and Harry stayed in Ron's room, plotting the great espionage conspiracy to delve into the intrigues of Ginevra Weasley.

"Do you really think Ginny won't realize that you're spying on her when you don't have your sleep robes on? You are _both _completely_ tactless_! And calling me up here when she's still in the house, she going to hear us." exclaimed Hermione. Ginny had been out at night a lot, sometimes nightly only to return at 3a.m. The most unsettling discovery yet was Ron's, of a long, black, leather trench coat that fit Ginny found on the living room sofa. None of the Weasleys wore such attire, and Ron heard from his friend Taonga that such outerwear was usually worn by darker personalities, like individuals who fight by night in sewers, back alleys, warehouses, hijacked modes of transportation, harsh weather environments, secret laboratories, or alternate parallel universes located by red or blue pills against something that's totally messed up.

Meanwhile, Ginny slithered out of the cellar exit and quietly walked out to Motorway 547.

_Flashlight, wand, Muggle transportation map, knife, Polyjuice Potion, cloves, gloves, gun, dummy in my room with sleep sounds. _Ginny thought about all of the things she would need. She set off at a run down Motorway 547 until she reached the bus station. It was close, and the midnight bus took her straight into the heart of Manchester within forty-five minutes. She would meet cold eyes staring from behind the bushes in Picadilly Gardens.

"Did you bring the materials?" asked the eyes

"Yes," said the flame-haired girl. "I brought cloves to protect us."

"Did you bring _the note_?"

"Yes."

"I have his hair, Ginny."

"That bastard. He will pay for what he did to her. I swear."

"I have a map of the stone swamp. Nagini usually slides by the pond right here-" the eyes stared pointedly at a spot on a floating map of Voldemort's fortress- "and at that time Voldemort is meeting with the scouts _here_."

"Whatever happens, I want you to run. Don't be the hero. I've left a letter for you to send to my brothers and my mum and dad in case I die. Remember that it is imperative that you live. We must do this; it is not play. Voldemort _needs_ Nagini. It's almost as if there is a part of him in her. In the process, we will be soldiers and murderers. Voldemort will think that this Bastard killed Nagini and will go after him. He deserves to die for all of the damage he has done to someone so innocent. I-I can't believe this c-could have h-happened to _her_, of all p-people-WHY!"

"Please don't cry. You must be strong for this mission and also remember that she is very strong. If she does not tell anyone, no one will know about the horrors that were done to her that day in the cave. I love you Ginny, and I know you love Harry. Do it for him, because you know that he is our only hope and because you want him to live through this. Now, I brought the crossbow with the poisoned arrows. I also have the net. As you said, Nagini shall be stewed and delivered to Voldemort from the Bastard with love."

Ginny tried not to giggle too loudly. "Let's go." She and her confidant set off toward the dangers that lie ahead.

* * *

"They're just dropping like flies and I am to expect that you are all doing your jobs?" Voldemort asked his scouts softly. He smirked and look at each of them in the eye with a menacing stare that read an advisory for many "Crucio's" to be sounded that night."

"Fuller, yes. You are indeed very agile and astute, but that seemed to fail when Greyback was run over by an eighteen-wheeler truck last month, on your watch. It does not not do to have my most feared werewolf be reduced to a carpet with tire marks on it, does it, Fuller?"

"M-My Lord, I-"

"Was enjoying Bella at the moment? She's a favorite of ours, right?

The others in the room chuckled. They had all gotten to known Bellatrix Lestrange very well, and the Dark Lord had also known her many talents. She would never marry. She was dedicated to the cause, more than any other Death Eater. Her only weakness was her constant carnal desires. She was relentless to the point that, on the very night she murdered her cousin, she was able to comfort the Dark Lord in his bedchambers after a humiliating encounter with Dumbeldore. She gave herself to him so that her could unleash his rage upon her. He ripped her apart. While other women would have killed themselves, this affair only served to further harden her heart and murder her soul. She had reached the point of finding pleasure in pain. She no longer cared with who, how or when. And that goes for murder as well. She had gone around the Death Eater circle twice, even betraying her own sister. Not that Narcissa cared very much. Her marriage with Lucius had been over a long time ago. Draco, who had been a mistake, was the only thing she had to help convince the world that there was a family in her house...

"Crucio." Voldemort smiled as he enjoyed the sweet symphony of Fuller's screams.

"Right, then. Who shall I address next?" Voldemort spoke over Fuller's screams. He enjoyed breaking in the new recruits.

Close by, he heard the whoosh of an arrow. Five minutes later, he found a puddle of Nagini's blood by the pond behind his fortress. By it, was a note.

Theodore Nott was killed that night, by his father. He was buried naked next to Fuller, who was also naked, in an unmarked grave.

Ginny and her confidant celebrated one more mission accomplished in the war against the Bastard that ruined her life and in the murder of the Bastard that ruined her best friend's life.

Far away, Harry Potter endured the migraine of his life.


	4. Cotton Snow

**Cotton Snow**

"Harry, Ron, HARRY! RON! WAKE UP!" screamed a horrified Hermione.

"Myuhne! Run thus ur duputmunt gerrup."

"Um Myuhne sud 'Urry."

"Nuh, Myuhne sud Run."

Harry and Ron spoke into their very comfortable (and very old) pillows. Hermione tore into their (Ron's) room at 6a.m. "Hermione please!" exclamed a teary Ginny, running behind. "No, I can't let you do something so dangerous, alone and in the dark night. You could have been hurt! You could have been slaughtered! Like I would lie to Ron and Harry about something like this! I'll do naught of the sort!" Hermione gave Ginny chapter and verse that would make Molly Weasley proud.

"It's time to explain, Ginny," said Harry, in a betrayed tone "why you leave in the middle of the night and come back in the morning in such attire-" Harry frowned at her all-black outfit "and without telling at least _us,_ your _friends_."

"Harry, please, don't do this."

"What is it you feel you need you need to hide from me?"

"Harry, it's more complicated than you know."

Ron and Hermione give each other a significant look.

"Harry, what's going on with my sister?" asked Ron, puzzled by how the situation had turned from Ginny to _Harry_ and Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Harry. There so much I have kept bottled inside from when Voldemort possessed me, so much anger and pain. I didn't want to cause my family any more pain. I wanted to tell you lot, honestly, I just couldn't find the right way or the right time."

"Ginny you knew we were going to find out eventually. Now the time has come for you to speak. Please don't keep it a secret. I know. Had I not been so dense, Sirius would still be alive. I wanted to take on all the responsibility, suffer alone, do things without turning to the people who cared about me the most."

"It's just too much! I-I killed Greyback, n-and I j-just k-killed Nagini and Theod-dore Nott, and I'M NOT SORRY. I'M NOT SORRY! I hate them. I hate them all! I want him dead. I want Voldemort's bloody head on a bloody silver platter in my bloody room. I want to torture Lestrange until she screams worse than a Mandrake! I'll never forget what he did to me and to too many others." Ginny cried openly about the darkest year of her life for the first time. She expressed her feelings and confessed her deeds, leaving out certain details, but painting the general truth picture, nonetheless.

Harry, Ron (who was also hysterical and beet-faced from tears), and Hermione stayed with Ginny and embraced her for the rest of the morning, soothing her forehead with cool cloths and listening to her pain from her own misfortune and her best friend's misfortune. They vowed to not tell anyone else until she was ready.

* * *

_I was only trying. Every day I walk these halls and I feel as though my purpose is to simply occupy space. I will go out to space one day. Even there I won't be able to forget what happened to me all in one day. I was only 12, for Merlin's sake. I wanted to see my grandmum one last time. Dad Flooed me and told me it was almost time. I hated that I couldn't Apparate or fly. I am fatally allergic to Floo. If I knew then what lay ahead, I would have taken that chance. But I ran up King Street, stopping and gasping for air at intervals. Time was running out and I would lose my grandmum forever. I knew the shortest way to her house was up Stoatshead Place. Dad warned me never to walk that dark alley. But this was for my grandmum. So I ran through. I held my burgundy scarf against my numb mouth and ran against the cruel blizzard. I ran for what seemed like forever. The way was long and dark, but the fastest way to grandmum's. I ran and hit a solid figure. _

_"I would watch where I was going, blood traitor."_

_"And you are who to tell me where I can and cannot go?"_

_"Let just say you might like what I have to offer, being a Nott."_

_"I don't have time for games right now."_

_"Wow. That's pretty direct coming from a loony."_

_"Whatever. Look, I really have to go-"_

_"Not to worry. I'm sure I can give you a _ride

_"No thanks."_

_"Really, it would be my pleasure" He grabbed my arm._

_"Let go." I felt his grip tighten and then he threw me hard against the cold brick._

_"Ok." he said. Then he walked toward me. "I'm sorry. Perhaps we should do this another way." He stroked my cheek, pulled back, and then punched my face. Everything was a blur as I descended into the snow. All I felt next was his nose against his cheek and pain, terrible pain. I couldn't breathe. Then he got up and walked away. It took me 15 minutes to recover and get my vision back. I got up, dusted the snow off my coat, and kept walking toward my grandmum's._

_"My moonchild, how much I've wanted to see you-what happened to your face, dearie?"_

_"I had a fall on the way here. It's snowing."_

_"Mmm I love the smell of Wizard's Luck. But Luna dear, why are you wearing men's cologne?_

_"No mum, I'm not wearing any. There were a group of Wizards in Chatterly Square, right before Stoatshead Place. I had to walk through them."_

_"I love you Luna. There is something you need to tell me, something that's troubling you. I am a dying woman who has seen too much of life. Let me help you in your time of need."_

_"No, mum. All I want is for you to be happy soon. I'm just scared of what's going to happen. Nothing terrible happened. I'm alright."_

_My grandmum tightly gripped my hand and then let go forever, as silent tears rolled down my face._


	5. Black Mesh

**Black Mesh**

"So you're just going to leave, just like that?"

"I'm sorry, mama. This is my fifth job in the past two years. I'll see you later." Mariana gave Angelica a kiss on her forehead.

Mariana took her bag and rushed down the street to Club Creations. She knew her boss, Atilio, would be angry if she arrived even one minute late.

Did she think about her job, her life, her place? Was there aggravation like a jagged rock stabbing the soft tissue of her heart, heavy and painful?

She looked up, accusingly at the gods, blaming them for a cantankerous employer who, at the first opportunity, knew what to say to make anyone feel un-special (if that's even a word), undeserving of love or respect, unintelligent, unskilled, and un-pretty.

And if the prospect of grueling work and constant belittlement wasn't enough, Mariana knew that this was one of those nights she might lose her temper, hard as she tried not to, and cause the lights to go out in the kitchen. She really tried not to, but she always was "too sensitive," according to Angelica.

"Get the lead out of your shoes, Mariana. Felipe does not wait in my club. You're 25 (Mariana lied on the job application). You should know better, or do I need to teach you how to serve tables?"

"Atilio, I can't get drinks when there are 27 people in front of the bar ordering."

"Then why does Priscilla have them?"

Mariana opened her mouth and closed it again, unable to speak. Priscilla Cortina was 14 and Atilio's favorite, because she looked for any opportunity to make the other employees look bad.

Mariana felt it then. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, waiting for the anger to subside.

_That little bitch. I could slice her into bits right now. She fancies Atilio, an old fart who doesn't even wash his face right. I wish I could leave right now. But Anglica can't afford me right now. Maxime said there was a fund for book and robes, but I don't need her filthy money. Why should I take it? So that those snobby little sluts can rub it in that I'm not rich enough or "French" enough. One fist in Priscilla's face, just one is worth life in Azkaban or Penademuerte right down the street. I wonder how she would fare against my powers. She knows nothing. Just one Cruciatus. Just one. On the little punk bitch. No. It's not worth it. I should stop thinking this. She's defenseless. I could kill her. When I Sectumsempraed Jolina Bourdier, Maxime suspended me for a week and made me clean the bathrooms with my toothbrush. And I _was_ going to stitch her back up. I mean, she wasn't even bleeding that bad. Who cares now? I'm ditching that shithole and going to Hogwarts, where the greats are from._

"Mariana? Welcome to earth."

"Huh? Oh! Draco? Oh my god it's been years!"

"One, to be exact."

"How have you been?" Mariana gave Draco a suffocating hug. The Malfoys went to Spain every year for three weeks, and now that Lucius was absent there was still no exception.

"We may not stay very long, my mother and I."

"Oh, Draco! I'm so sorry-I have no words- I can't believe your father's in Azkaban! Whatever you need, just let me know." Mariana talked as she prepared the order for table 5.

"Thanks, Mariana. I'm staying at the El Trubador. Doing anything after 2?" Draco stared into his ginger ale.

"Besides closing this dump (_because it is my honored privilege) _nothing, so I should be out by 2:30." Mariana walked with a giant tray over to table 5.

Draco and Mariana were friends since childhood because of the Malfoys' yearly summer visits to Ibiza. During the rest of the year, Draco and Mariana wrote to each other about happenings in school and at home.

"You know Mariana, the one thing I love about you is your amazing ability to mingle with the customers. You are so charismatic. Shame you can't do something about that uniform. Then _maybe_ we can make you attractive." Atilio stared Mariana up and down.

Mariana had had her fill. There goes job number five.

"_What _did you say to me? How dare you! Listen bastard, I don't need your fucking abuse. Every night I work my ass off here to earn my money and you treat me and everyone else who is not a kiss-ass like _shit._ Now you try to harass me? Get you dirty eyes off of me, you nasty-(slap)-old-(slap)-FART-(double slap)!"

Mariana stormed out to the back locker room, grabbed her things, punched Priscilla in the face ("He's right, you could wear a tighter shirt"), and walked back out to the bar, officially quit her job, spat in Atilio's face, and stormed out to a bemused yet impressed Draco waiting in front to walk her home.

* * *

A/N: Pleeze Review. I. Need. Feedback. I hope you are all liking what I have so far. This is experimental for me and I don't know what I'm good at. I always like to review writers' fanfics because I feel it shows them that I care. 


	6. Beaded Trail

**Beaded Trail**

The Weasleys, minus Percy, Bill, and Charlie spent most of their summer with the company of Harry and Hermione. After Ginny had confessed the feelings she had long bottled inside, Harry, Ron, and Hermione could never see her in the same light. The horrors she had lived in her second year were no longer a gigantic secret she carried in her shoulders, concealed behind her eyes. Tom Riddle had shattered her world. Never again would she feel completely alone. Never again would life be so simple.

* * *

"Somehow, I feel I'm forgetting something," said Ron to Taonga as he checked the inventory for size 7 sneakers.

Ron had been feeling this way often this summer.

" Well, you _do_ remember that me and the rest of the lot are going out tonight and that you _must_ come, right?"

Taonga bore her eyes into his.

"Ur-yeah," replied Ron nervously. He hated when Taonga stared him in the eyes like that. For some strange reason, it made him think of Hermione when she would get angry. He liked to believe Taonga knew close to nothing about him. At the summer's end he didn't even know if he would work there again

Most of the staff at Catchpole Sport grew very fond of Ron, Muggle and Wizard alike. He had gone to see his first movie in an outing two weeks ago, in which he dragged Harry along to show him how to handle Muggle currency when buying tickets.

Tonight, August 25th, Ron was going alone.

Ron was pacing the entire Burrow, thinking about what he would say and do. No matter how many times he brushed his hair, he just didn't seem to feel that it was perfect. Tonight, Ron wanted Hermione to be with him, not back home, so that she could go with him, so they could talk, and Taonga could meet her.

* * *

London was the last place in the world Harry would imagine to be on a Wednesday night, so naturally, Dumbeldore owled him with a note asking to meet him there. The Order had traced Voldemort and the Death Eaters in Egypt, so it was safe for Harry at the time.

As safe as it could be, considering the location.

"I would be right, I hope, to assume that you are confounded by my choice of meeting place?"

"Yes, sir."

"Harry, at the end of last term I finally told you the prophecy, informing you of something you probably should have known earlier. Now that you know of the responsibility and the task that lies before you of defeating Lord Voldemort, we must start to fight and grow and discover."

The street they stood on was dark and lined with buildings and trees. There were a few sparse street lights that glowed orange over deserted sidewalks. It was misty that night, and there was complete silence save the music emanating from one of the buildings across the street.

"So what are we doing here, sir?"

"From what I learned from several reliable sources, Voldemort disappeared for two years after 1977. Not even his Death Eaters knew his whereabouts. One source claims he was living the entire time right here in London, hiding in plain sight. Harry, there may be great evidence of one his endeavors in his adulthood. Remember, this is shortly before your birth."

"Where do we begin," asked Harry, "to gather this evidence?"

Dumbeldore pointed to an apartment building on Old Brompton Road. Above a red door was a brass number 32. On the sixth and seventh floors there were two windows open exposing a living room and a bedroom. Harry deducted that the sixth and seventh floor windows pertained to the same apartment. There was loud music on the sixth floor living room.

The pair pushed through a surprisingly unlocked red door, and proceeded up seven flights of stairs. Harry was surprised that Dumbeldore could do this effortlessly at his age.

At the seventh landing, Dumbeldore turned left and walked toward an old apartment door at the end of the seventh floor corridor. The blue-green paint on the door looked ancient and was chipping. An odor escaped from within of mold and smoke. Harry barely made out a faded copper number 726 on the top center of the door.

Dumbeldore raised his hand, and the lock on the door clicked. As he pushed the door open, a cold draft blew out, making the hairs on Harry's neck stand. Inside the apartment was empty. It was a studio apartment. Harry clicked on a single, yellowish light bulb on the ceiling in the center of the room. The walls seemed to have been painted white, though now they were a sort of bile color, with paint chipping and peeling from water saturation. The floor creaked angrily as the wooden floor boards were dark red and saturated with water. A smell of rotten eggs seemed to concentrate itself in a far corner of the room opposite a large window that looked out to Old Brompton Road. Dumbeldore seemed to disappear from Harry's sight.

"Harry?"

The last inhabitants of this apartment had left behind several random objects. There was an old vinyl record lying on the floor labeled Elton John. Draped on a rusty metal chair in the middle of the room was a delicate, lavender-colored silk veil. At the foot of the chair lay a small, pink, heart-shaped cushion. At the foot of the kitchenette stove lay grains of uncooked white rice. There was an abandoned refrigerator with its door missing, and inside it on a rusted shelf lay a single onion, loking as if it were bought yesterday. In front of the large windowsill sat a brown radiator. At the base of it was a large puddle, and immersed in that puddle was a small red bead with the letter "M" engraved in it.

"Harry?"

And then Harry walked over to the window. The frame was bare of paint and the wood was warped. Harry had the inexplicabe urge to touch the wood. And then it came; the scent of roses rushed into his nostrils. Harry pressed his face against the frame, taking in the scent. This filled his heart, it made him feel, it let him rest, it helped him die...

"HARRY!" Dumbeldore yelled. He grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him out of the corridor. He shoved something in his robes without Harry noticing.

Harry suddenly felt really cold, and noticed that his fingernails were blue. He felt inexplicably annoyed by Dumbeldore, though he was ashamed by his stupor. "I believe this is enough for tonight," said the headmaster as he forced Harry down the stairs and out onto the street, "I hope you can tell me why you were completely ignoring me for twenty minutes."

"Sir, I didn't hear you."

"That is what I was afraid of. There were several forces present in that apartment, namely passions."

Harry felt confused. How could he want to let himself die? How could they all count on him? _Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me._ He whispered the silent beg for forgiveness to all of his loved ones. That night he lay in bed awake, strangely too tired to sleep. He felt an ache in his chest he could not explain, a sting forming in the back of his eyes that he did not summon, and a desire to comfort the person who smelled like roses, whoever they were.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, revising her checklist for all the things she needed to take with her to Hogwarts. She was almost fully packed and there were six more days left of the holidays. She had gotten all of her books for term, and even had a year's stock of parchment and quills. All that was missing was the exchange student from Beauxbatons. On Harry's birthday Hermione had received an owl requesting her to host a student named Mariana de las Casas. Hermione had volunteered to be an ambassador for Hogwarts to international students in fourth year. She now knew nothing about this Mariana, except that she had been eligible for matriculation at Hogwarts but registered in Beauxbatons.

As Hermione turned into her blankets, cursing her parents for their ruckus, and reached out to shut off the little lamp on her night stand, an envelope collided with her cheek. She scowled and grabbed the envelope. She glared at an innocent looking grey spotted owl perched on her windowsill. She opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am Mariana de las Casas and I wanted to thank you for volunteering to be my guide in Hogwarts. I cannot express in words how much it means to me to be able to study and learn in Hogwarts. Between you and me, Beauxbatons is not interesting or challenging. I may have begun to deteriorate if I remained in that pit of pestilence. That said, I wanted to tell you that I will be arriving at your home tomorrow. I am most excited to see London before we travel to Hogwarts. Please forgive my late notice, I had a setback which involved the Ibiza police and a girl who claimed I assaulted her. Do not worry, it was a mutual fight and we are both underage. You do not need to send me back any more reply other than a simple ok. I'll explain when we meet._

_See You Soon,_

_Mariana_

Hermione sent back her "ok" after taking a very deep breath. _Police? Fight? _Hermione mused as she dusted off a three-week-old cot sitting opposite her bed.

* * *

Draco was on the floor, clutching his ribs, hysterical. His friend Mariana had written a detailed letter describing her fight with Priscilla Cortina which resulted in Priscilla's broken left leg, and Atilio's shock at realizing that it was a minor that, he hated to admit, was his most missed bartender amongst customers.

Draco had spent two weeks with Mariana every summer since he could remember. They had met when he was five. Lucius and Narcissa had been wary of the girl until they learned she was a witch.

The first memory Draco had of Mariana was fighting with her because he destroyed her sandcastle on a beach Angelica took her to. Other children would hide away, intimidated by his cold features. Not Mariana. She insulted him in English and Spanish and hissed at him. After that she proceeded to throttle the boy until Angelica and Narcissa pulled them apart.

Soon after that incident, they strangely became good acquaintances and eventually friends. Draco could not possibly explain their friendship, but he felt more at ease with Mariana than with anyone else in the world. Draco never kept in touch with anyone else he met on his travels, not with Crabbe, Goyle, or Zabini, and definitely not with the dozens of girls Narcissa paired him with.

This letter was a welcome distraction from the ordeal he had just faced that evening. Pansy must have thrown every temptation at him in existence. Sure, Pansy was not ugly, but she was not beautiful. He could bed her, but he didn't love her. He would hurt and break her with hate and enjoy it. He could even marry her. She was indeed an exemplary cook and great socialite. He could keep appearances and make her life hell. Hell, he was trapped, why not? Draco sat comfortably on his bed, reading his friend's letter.

_If that's not enough fun for you, wait until you see my surprise. I won't tell you what or when, just wait._

_Love From_

_Mariana_

Draco was very intrigued by the secret Mariana had. He wondered what surprise she could present to him during the school year, when they were worlds apart. There were many things Draco didn't tell her, like the fact that Lucius was a convicted Death Eater and that Voldemort wanted him too. Mariana was the only Muggleborn Draco had ever befriended. _She could do without being a Mudblood, _he thought, _but she is just about the only person that knows me.

* * *

_

The outing with Taonga and other co-workers from Catchpole Sport went fairly well for Ron. The group went to eat at Griselda's, a happening gathering spot for youths that reminded Ron of The Three Broomsticks, and then sat on the fountain in Chatterly Square. There they spoke about rugby, boxing, and strange dreams they had. At the end of the night, everyone went their separate ways home, except for Ron and Taonga, who walked to Taonga's house on Lucas Place, which was on the path back to the Burrow.

"Taonga, I had a fun night and I've had a good time at work."

"But--?" Taonga sensed he had news.

"I won't be coming back." Ron hung his head, as the words hung in the air. Why did he feel so bad? It's not like he was best friends with any of these people; he just worked with them to earn extra money.

Taonga pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Ron, you are one of the sweetest, honest, and humble beings to walk this earth. If I had had the chance, I may have asked you for a date."

"Taonga, you know, I don't see you as anything other than a friend." He was surprised and impressed by her forwardness.

"I hope she loves you very much. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Taonga."

As he pulled away, Ron gave Taonga an appraising look. Taonga looked into his eyes.

"Ron, I sense that you are part of a very large family and that at times you don't know where you fit in in the large scheme of things. I see your strength in your concern for the human condition, underneath your callous exterior. You also have a very good eye for fashion. You're not afraid to try new things. I have seen you grow in these two months. Thank you for opening my eyes. Remember to acknowledge your power and beauty. You-have-the-most-startling-blue-eyes-I've-ever-seen."

Taonga punched his arm. "Goodbye, Ron."

"Goodbye, Taonga."


	7. Stirring

Firstly, I will take this space to thank my friends. Without you I don't know where I would be.

Secondly, I thank my readers, for taking the time out of their day (or night).

I have started many things without finishing them. To breaking the habit...

**Stirring **

Hermione waited in the cold morning breeze for Mariana to walk out of the entrance they had agreed on at Heathrow. Gerald and Kimberly sat in the Volvo, reading the papers silently. Feeling that she'd rather be in bed, Hermione let out a rogue moan, rolling her eyes. She just _had _to agree to take an exchange student. And she would not be getting any student, but a girl who was already writing to her about being in trouble with the police.

Mariana Apparated into an abandoned hangar just outside the terminal. Undoing the shrinking charm on her trunk, she pulled it along toward the terminal. _Hmm, guess airports are the same anywhere in the world, boring and unwatched,_ she thought amusedly.

She took the picture that Hermione sent her out of her pocket.

Over her head soared a grey spotted owl.

"Better not make yourself too conspicuous, Mint."

* * *

Harry once again ran up the steep stairs, smelling of mold and ancient spices embedded in the walls. There was shouting upstairs on the seventh floor; a man and a woman were having a fight. 

_I've got to stop them_, thought Harry as he ran down the corridor. Why he had to stop them, he did not know.

"A double life!!! A double life!!! And all this time you promised you would be there!!"

"But it's fine time to go crying into the bastard's shoulders, is it bitch?"

"I-gave-up-everything-for-you!! He loved me and you were the bastard."

Harry struggled to open the door but couldn't. He heard the loud sound of a slap, then a thud, then the yelp of the woman.

"If not mine, than no one else's."

"You're sick!! Noo!! Don't touch me, you monster!!! Hijo de puta!! (son of a bitch!!)"

Harry felt another thud and was now growing panicky. How could he help her? He needed to help her, to stop this...

"Come back here Isadora!!! Come back or you will regret it!! I am not denied, never rejected!! You're mine-aaagh!!!"

The sound of running footsteps rushed closer to the door. Instantly, a chair came crashing through the door, sending Harry diving for safety. A very pregnant woman ran out through the hole, clutching her belly and crying. Harry jumped up and ran behind to help her, following the figure in a lavender dress with long, thick, wavy brown hair. Suddenly the woman turned around and Harry gaped at her.

The face of Hermione was stern and annoyed. "Harry, wake up!! Harry we don't have all day!!"

Suddenly he was back in Ron's room, looking up at Ginny dressed in jeans and a t-shirt

"Harry what's wrong?"

Harry sighed and shook his head at the realization that it had all been a dream. Suppressing the urge to rub his aching scar, he put on his glassed and held the shirt Ginny had thrown him.

"You sound like Hermione!!" Harry complained.

"Get dressed!!!" sigh

* * *

Mariana walked out of the terminal wearing an artfully ripped yellow tank-top with a crop denim jacket over ripped denim jeans. She had her hair mostly out with a barrette holding back several strands of hair. Her spike-heeled boots clicked loudly in the silence, startling Hermione from her thoughts. 

_Looks harmless enough,_ thought Mariana as she walked toward Hermione, disturbed by the increasing palpitation of her heart.

The two suddenly ran towards each other and embraced as if they were friends of old.

Hermione could not understand why she was smiling. But she was. She was grinning, and the two got in her parents' Volvo and drove home.

"I've always wanted to go to Diagon Alley. Angelica told me there's a wand shop, and a bookstore where many famous Wizards appear. She aldo told me that there's and ice cream shop that makes some of the best ice cream in the world." Mariana was excited to be in England.

"Who's Angelica?" asked Hermione.

"Forgive me, I should have shown you a picture of my family." Mariana reached into her hand bag and pulled out a picture of her sitting at the foot of Angelica, who was holding a basket full of flowers.

"Wow, she's-" Hermione was about to say "old" but stopped herself from being so mannerless.

"Yeah, well, she adopted me." Mariana knew what she was about to say. "She's my mama. I was a baby and never met my real parents. My mama died when I was born. No one knows about my father." Mariana spoke in a business-like way, having a serious expression. She took the photo and put it back in her bag.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I have several friends who have lost one or both parents." Hermione patted Mariana on the shoulder and watched her with a concerned expression.

"It's not so serious now. I came to find a new life, in England and at Hogwarts." Mariana laughed.

* * *

Harry and the Weasleys flooed to Diagon Alley for last-minute shopping for supplies. Harry and Ron made their usual visit to the quidditch supply shop, admiring the new flying robes. Ginny met with Luna Lovegood and the two went off on their own way. Molly Weasley relented control of her family for the moment, demanding only that they gather by Ollivander's at noon. 

"And that's how Nott disappeared." said Ginny, over a cup of hot cocoa.

"Why did you do it? You could have told me." Luna frowned over her cup.

"Oh yeah, just splendid. "Hey Luna, Neville and I are going to cause Nott's death, wanna come?" I figured you'd back down."

"Did I back down in the Ministry?" Luna retorted. "I guess he deserved his punishment. In the end it _was_ Voldemort who killed him."

Ginny looked to the distance. "I don't ever want to feel helpless again." Her jaw clenched.

Luna patted her arm and drew her into a hug. "You're not alone; don't make your own loneliness. You have us."

Ginny smiled into Luna's shoulder. "You're crazy."


End file.
